


Budding Roses

by Mo-hot-ve (LocalAngelTracker)



Series: Desert Nights [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Legion OC - Freeform, Ncr OC - Freeform, Post new Vegas indulgence, Tags will be added, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/Mo-hot-ve
Summary: If you enjoyed the last edition of self indulgence, you’re gonna love this. This is a longer exploration of what it takes to bring two opposite groups together to build a town beyond getting drunk together.





	Budding Roses

It’s late when Ramirez gets home, late enough the streets are empty save for the passing night patrols and she only has the moon to guide her. She’s tired to her core, burnt out from the day and the paperwork she had stayed late to process. When she comes into her house, she’s pleased to see a familiar helmet and armor set deposited on the living room coffee table. Juno always seemed to have a mysterious knack for knowing when to be waiting for her. She pulls off her own armor, setting it down by Juno’s before unlacing her boots and kicking them off by the door. 

She pads down the hall in her socks, stripping off clothes and dropping them to the floor lazily as she heads back to the bedroom. She’s have to tell Juno off for risking being caught in her armor with the ncr caravans in town but that could wait until morning. For now, all she wanted was to crawl in bed with her favorite legionary. She briefly wonders if Juno is upset about having to play bumbling trader again, but the again, Juno probably wouldn’t have come if she was upset. 

She peeks in the doorway and there sits her beloved in a borrowed nightgown, surrounded in bed by her own mountain of paperwork. Juno looks just as tired as she feels, and Jessica can sympathize. The year missing meant thousands of papers for the both of them to do and send back to their bosses, who technically, didn’t have the resources to really make them do anything. They’d both be fools to turn down the chance from either side to build up their little settlement however. 

Jessica leans against the door frame, down to her tank top and socks. She raps lightly against the door with a warm smile, the smile growing when Juno looks up. “Permission to enter, centurion Juno?” She asks teasingly. 

Juno grins, and settles back and the headboard. “Permission granted. Though I don’t know why you would want Permission from a little insignificant trader like me, Captain Ramirez? Or is it major now?” 

“Major at the end of the month, and don’t be coy Juno, the trader act is only for another day or two tops” Jessica says, walking over to her side of the bed. She helps Juno rearrange the paper work so she can slide under the covers and snuggle up against the other woman, using her thigh as a pillow. Jessica doesn’t mind much when a set of papers is placed back on to the sheets where she lays once they’re both settled. “Besides, you look cute in the jeans and flannel.”

Juno lets out a soft hum of acknowledgement to the compliment, glancing over a supply sheet of the incoming goods from the smoldering wreckage of the legion next month. Caesar Aurelius was doing his best, but doing one’s best didn’t keep stomachs filled very well, especially when the settlement being supplied was so far from flagstaff. She would take what she could get however, and let the ncr fill in the gaps. Juno could never begin to express how grateful she was for everything Jessica had done for her and her men. 

Jessica kisses her thigh and Juno glances down distractedly from her work. “Five more minutes and I’ll be done I promise” she says, reaching a hand down to brush against Jess’s hair. “You should take your hair out of the bun” she says, turning back to her report “it’ll be a pain to brush out in the morning otherwise” 

“Maybe I should just have you chop my hair off like yours” jess says with a yawn, reaching up to pull out a handful of bobby-pins, lazily pitching them at Juno’s nightstand with no real intention of hitting. She nuzzles Juno’s thigh when the centurion’s fingers brush her hair out for her, yawning once more. “Can’t promise I’ll be awake in 5 minutes, June bug” 

Juno laughs, unable to help herself. “June bug? What on earth is that? Or do you just think of me as a bug” Juno asks with a smirk, giving up on her paperwork to compile it as neatly as possible before dropping it on the night stand. 

Jessica’s face scrunches” don’t be a smart ass. You can’t tell me you don’t know what June bugs are? They’re bugs yeah, but they show up in June and they’re super cute. Besides, it works with the fake trader name, June” 

The centurion shakes her head “where did you get the idea that bugs are cute? You sound like this recruit in training that used to run around flagstaff picking up every worm he could find” Juno moves Jessica gently off her thigh to slide down under the covers with her, shifting with the captain until they’re both comfy.

“I read it in a prewar book once. There was a guy and he kept calling his girlfriend June bug and it sounded cute. I mean if you don’t like it..” Jessica trails off and buries her face into Juno’s neck. 

“No” Juno says far too quickly and pauses, coughed awkwardly” I mean if you want to call me June bug I don’t mind. Just....not in front of my men?” She kisses the top of Jessica’s head and wraps her arms around her. 

Jessica snorts and begins to kiss under her jaw “wouldn’t dream of it, June bug” and Juno can feel her smirk against her skin. 

“Aren’t you tired, major?” Juno asks teasingly “I’m the only who’s barely seen you in between the little performances you’ve put on for the prof- ncr surveyors. Pardon my slip of tongue” 

Jess groans and pulls back to give Juno a pointed look, but despite her best efforts to look annoyed, it doesn’t phase Juno who grins back at her mischievously, clearly pleased at having been able to needle the other so easily. “ either I put on the show or we loose out on supply trains. We can barely keep together right now with what little caravans will risk this far south. Besides, I don’t see the barbar-sorry. The legion, or what remains of it sending too much aid” 

Juno laughs obnoxiously “you’re almost cute when you’re petty, Ramirez. Yes, the legion is on the verge of collapse but consider this, it’s the only thing keeping the ncr interested in supplying this place. Something something tactics something politics” she rolls her eyes” maybe we should just skip the middle man and just send a letter to the queen of Vegas or whoever she is. You know, the one who royally fucked over the ncr for sport before humiliating them?” 

“The one who gutted lanius and Caesar?” Jess quips back in deadpan, curious to see if Juno will rise to the bait. 

Surprisingly, Juno just shrugs “they needed gutting. Anyone could tell you that. Legion has...well...had been living on borrowed time long before the dam to be honest. Besides, I held no loyalty to desear and not do my men. We serve mars and ourselves, always have always will” 

“Bold statement. Cross worthy if I understand right. How exactly did you get there?” Jess tilts her head, studying Juno’s face for answer but only gets a shrug and a smirk, although something darker hides behind her eyes. 

“Long story, major, one I’m not drunk enough to tell. Besides, I can only speak for me. Everyone’s got their own reasons. But, because I like you and I think you’re cute, I’ll leave you with a bit of advice. Don’t bring up Caesar around them. They’ve got a second chance at life here and I won’t rob them of it.” 

Jessica frowns and brushes The centurion’s hair back “I wouldn’t dream of taking that from them. The world we’re building out here in the middle of no where is going to be different, better, so long as my own people’s past isn’t held against them.” For her words she receives a soft kiss from the taller woman, one she eagerly melts into. 

When Juno finally pulls away, Jessica is completely relaxed, sleep beginning to claw at the edge of her mind. Juno smirks at her, amusement in her eyes. “I thought you weren’t tired, major?” Jess grumbles incoherently, and fights off a tell tale yawn, only to be snuggled closer by the centurion in her bed. “I don’t mind if you sleep dear, you’ve got to do your song and dance all over again tomorrow after all.” Juno chuckles and purposely ignores the light playful kick to the shin she receives.

Jess settles herself, trying to get most comfortable with a healthy monopoly on the covers. Juno can worry about the lights later. “‘G’night June bug” she says softly and closes her eyes, daydreaming of the future as she drifts off. As sleep takes the major, Juno finds herself sitting back up to resume her paperwork. Time stops for no one and the centurion has deadlines to meet.


End file.
